Child
by faerlyn
Summary: What if the Kimera re-appeared? What if they knew who Liam was? A story about the possibilities.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of the recognizable characters belong to me.

Here goes...

Liam walked out of the Embassy lifting his face up letting the sun's warmth wash over him. It was a relief to be out of the confines of the embassy for a while, away from the all-consuming roles of protector/spy. A relief to be just normal. He smiled cynically; normal, something he could never truly be. His heritage made sure of that. Added to that he had in the first day of his life made sure it became a hell of a lot more complicated by becoming Da'an's protector.

Everyday from then on had been a struggle for him. He had to carefully maintain the facade of adulthood that had been thrust upon him. It frustrated him that sometimes everyone forgot that he was not even a year old. Granted he didn't look it nor was he at the level of a regular human infant but he was still a child.

The deception he constantly had to keep up didn't help matters either. Having to pacify xenophobes like Renee by remaining in the Resistance and expressing hatred against the Taelons while really he wanted to leave everyone and everything he knew and start again. A new start where no one knew him as an alien or a companion protector or as the leader of the Resistance but rather as a person. He didn't hate the Taelons, not even Da'an despite his betrayal. How could he hate someone who was like a parent to him, someone who had watched over him from day one, who had taught him not to hate his alien side but to cherish it as a part of his wonderful unique-ness? In an emotional sense Liam was very childlike, he was betrayed and granted it hurt but in the end Da'an was loved far more than he was hated. In fact to say he had ever hated Da'an would be too harsh he had felt extremely upset and had been disappointed but to hate, no that was too difficult. Few people realised what a giving and loving nature Liam had. Many of the volunteers on the embassy thought him very kind, after all he was only the companion protector who remembered their names and actually went out of his way to facilitate their needs, but few comprehended the true brightness of his soul. The volunteers just thought it was because he did not possess an implant.

While pondering on the nature of his life, Liam had ambled over instinctively to a Thai restaurant near the Embassy, which he had recently discovered, and it had soon had become his favourite. He had initially been hesitant to go to the restaurant, thinking it had simply been because of his father's fondness.

His father, another irony in his life. There was great love here too. Despite never being shown any kind of respect let alone affection, Liam still cared very deeply for his father. Sandoval before his implantation was someone who he could proudly have called father and this sustained Liam on those days when Sandoval was being especially cruel. He knew that it puzzled Sandoval that Liam had never exposed him nor had him killed and this made him very suspicious and ended up in an even closer eye being kept on Liam. Liam smiled cynically; somewhere along the way Sandoval had lost any semblance of trust in others. The Taelons had made him so distrustful that, even with the absence of the motivational imperative, he could not find it in himself to believe in any kind of friendship, always fearing some sort of backlash. Yet Liam had not given up hope for his father's redemption. It was a bleak hope but he obstinately held onto it with the unwavering faith that only a child can have.

'Sir, excuse me, sir.'

A voice startled him out of his thoughts, 'Yes? What?'

It was the waitress, 'Sir are you ready to place your order?' She looked bored and somewhat annoyed with his lack of attention.

He quickly placed his order to get rid of her and delve back into his introspection. The peace he found with her departure was short-lived though, his global suddenly beeped insistently. He sighed wishing he could just ignore it but opened it nevertheless to find himself staring at the subject of his thoughts.

'Major, where are you?'

'Sandoval I am trying to have lunch. Can this wait till I'm done?' he asked somewhat plaintively.

Sandoval frowned, sometimes the Major was very childish and this was one of those times. Ignoring his request Sandoval continued, 'Something's come up, report to the Mothership immediately Major.'

Liam mentally stuck his tongue out at Sandoval and replied, 'I'm on my way.'

Without a reply, Sandoval disconnected leaving Liam staring at a blank screen. Someday I'm going to be the first one to shut this thing, he thought, collecting his belongings in readiness of his departure.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: None of the recognizable characters belong to me.

As soon as he stepped aboard the Mothership, Liam felt the tension that was filling the atmosphere. On the bridge, Zo'or and another Taelon were having a frantic conversation in Taelon, involving a lot of hand movements. Something serious must be up for Zo'or to be so frenzied, mused Liam. He leaned over towards Sandoval who was standing beside him with his Companion-Protector face on.

'What's got Zo'or's knickers in a twist?'

Grimacing at Liam's description of Zo'or, Sandoval replied, 'There's been a sighting of a ship of unknown origin approaching Earth. It's not Jaridian but it has the Taelons worried. They seem to know what it is.'

Surprised at Sandoval's candid answer, Liam took a while to process this information. So another bunch of aliens to deal with, let's hope they don't want to kill or take over everything they see.

Suddenly an image popped onto the main screen. It was a large ship very similar to the Mothership and yet very different. Instead of the mostly indigo hues of the Mothership, this ship was shades of pale green lightening to a white colour at some points. Liam took a deep breath. He recognised this ship. It was a Kimera ship, a battleship at that. Though the Kimera had been peace loving they had had a war fleet which was fairly extensive. At that point Liam's thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of an image on the screen. A Kimera stood before them! Liam's brow furrowed in confusion. This had to be a recording. The Kimera were extinct and yet something deep inside told him that this Kimera was very much alive.

The Kimera spoke, 'my name is Hi'el; I am the commander of the Rav'aill ship. We come extending a hand of peace towards the Taelons. As long as the Taelons are willing to listen to us we will not harm you. I must advise you that if the Taelons do act in a threatening manner, we, the Kimera, will be forced to make sure that you are destroyed to extinction. If you are willing to co-operate then we suggest a meeting should take place between our two races should be deliberated on. Perhaps Major Kinkaid will be willing to join us onboard the Rav'aill to discuss a location both parties can agree upon?' With that the screen went blank.

Liam who had so far been watching Hi'el closely almost hungrily, gasped in astonishment. Zo'or's expression, on the other hand, went from one of fear to a more smug expression. He wasn't in any immediate danger as long as he sent the Major to the Kimera ship. If they hurt the Major, all the more reason to comply, he was a nuisance as it was. Plus it would leave Da'an unprotected. Zo'or's eyes gleamed with the opportunity the Kimera had handed him. He would take the time the Major was on the Kimeran ship to plan his escape.

With a haughty superior look on his face, Zo'or addressed Liam, 'Major, I see no reason to refuse the Kimera. It may be the key to continuing Taelon survival. I suggest you get ready to take a trip to the Kimeran ship.'

Liam looked pleased for a second until he panicked. What if the Kimera hurt him or if they discovered his secret and did not respond favourably? There were so many ifs but he had no way of disobeying Zo'or. For a second he wildly considered the option of making a run for it but realised the futility of such an act when surrounded by the armed volunteers in the room as well as the presence of Sandoval who would not escape on opportunity to hurt him. He nodded in acquiescence.

With a few short commands, Zo'or had the entourage that would accompany Liam prepared and the group left the Mothership. With one last look at Earth, Liam turned around and gazed into space, hoping desperately that he was not being led to his doom.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: None of the recognizable characters belong to me.

As they got closer to the Rav'aill, Liam could feel his stomach knotting in tension. One of the volunteers, looking at him, thought he looked like a child who was going to the dentist. A surge of maternal feelings swept her being towards this man who was probably older than her. She leaned over and said comfortingly, 'Don't worry Major, we're going to keep a close eye on you and keep you safe.' Liam looked at her in something akin to relief. Most likely he had thought that they would just leave him there alone. The volunteer shook her head mentally in disbelief. As if they would leave him! The Major's childish reactions surprised her immensely sometimes. For a man in his thirties he sure hadn't matured emotionally.

They were fairly close to the Rav'aill by now. It was a magnificent ship. The ship seemed alive just like the Mothership did and yet more so. It was almost joyously alive, glorying in its existence. There were no undertones of gloom and doom that the dim passages of the Mothership evoked. Liam felt that as they got closer to the ship he could feel it beckoning him, almost welcoming him home. He shook his head as if to physically clear it of his thoughts. This was wishful thinking, the Kimera would not care for him and such hopes were only to be a source of disappointment. The moment they docked the ship Liam felt like screaming, I'm not ready! It's too soon. He had a wild desire to turn around and run as far as he could. Slowly he disembarked the shuttle trying to delay the inevitable as far as possible.

Hi'el was standing in the docking bay. He extended his hand in greeting, 'Welcome Liam Kinkaid, the Kimera welcomes you and your companions to the Rav'aill. I am afraid that we cannot allow anyone besides you to enter the conference chamber but they can remain right outside the door should you require their services. Come.' With that he started walking.

Breathing heavily after Liam had to run to catch up with Hi'el, he asked, 'How come the Kimera are not extinct as was believed to be the case?'

Hi'el smiled, 'All your questions will be answered child. Be patient.'

Liam fell silent. It was nice to be treated as a youngster sometimes. Augur and Lili used to treat him like a kid but Augur seemed to have forgotten that lately. He started looking around. It was difficult to restrain himself to only looking when he wanted to do so much more. He felt a familiarity with this ship, in fact it was almost as if the ship was calling out to him.

So lost in his thoughts was he that he didn't notice Hi'el stopping and almost ran into him had one of the volunteers not stopped him. Whoa there Liam, he derided himself, be more alert in the future. Daydreaming won't fulfil any hopes you may have.

Hi'el beckoned Liam forward, "Please come in. The Kimera are happy to welcome you here."

Taking a deep breath, Liam stepped into the chamber. As soon as the door slid closed behind him, he had a sudden impulse to bang on it and ask for release. His apprehension must have shown on his face because Hi'el smiled comfortingly and said, "Child you have nothing to worry about, you are among your kin now."

If nothing Liam looked even more terrified, "You know?" he stuttered in fearful tones, "how?"

"The Kimera can always recognize one of their own and when we detected your presence we immediately made our way here to you. I am only sorry that we found out now and not earlier."

Calming down a bit but still wary Liam asked the inevitable, "Why did you come? Is it because I shouldn't exist? I am in fact an abomination, that's it isn't it, you want to be rid of me?" his voice grew panicked to the point of shouting, so scared was he.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: None of the recognizable characters belong to me.

In the silence that followed Liam's panicked shouting, a pin could have been heard dropping.

"Oh my poor child," Hi'el said, suddenly breaking the silence, "You have nothing to worry about, we have come here to take you under our care not to harm you. You are still very young and you were separated from your parents far too soon. You have much to learn about yourself and your heritage and that is why we are here as well. But most of all we are here to love you."

Seeing the accompanying nods of all the Kimera in the room, Liam started to relax. He started to feel the waves of love being sent his way from all the Kimera, not only those in the room but across the ship. He gasped, there were so many of them!

Hi'el chuckled, "Yes indeed, young one, there are many of us, all here for you."

Liam smiled back shyly; the concept of being cherished was completely foreign to him. People had been kind to him in the past but only fleetingly, no one giving him the time and attention he needed at his young age. He was already letting many of his barriers down, as he felt more comfortable in the presence of the Kimera. A sudden thought struck him, so many beings came for him, one solitary person, they must have travelled for such a long distance all for his sake. Self-doubts assailed him, why would they do it for someone so undeserving and worthless?

Catching Liam's inner despair, Hi'el stopped him, "Liam we did not think we were coming here to get a worthless person, we cam to get you. No child is ever worthless. This was no sacrifice, everyone here on this ship wanted to come get you. In fact they are all very excited to meet you, the first Kimera born in centuries. Come and look," he beckoned.

Liam slowly followed Hi'el to a side of the room. Hi'el passed his hand over the wall while Liam looked on in puzzlement, jumping in surprise when the wall began to slide away revealing a small balcony. Hi'el went forward indicating he should do the same. Liam looked around eagerly, fascination and curiosity overwhelming any fear or doubts that he may have had. The scene before him kept him silent in awe and rapture. Gathered below him were thousands of Kimera, all of multi-hued incandescent glows. It was like something out of a painting, so beautiful were they. He closed his eyes and just tried to assimilate it all and then he felt it. Love so strong and all encompassing surrounded him filling every pore of his being, washing away all of his doubts and filling him with warmth. He smiled in pure contentment.

Hi'el looked at him and smiled gently as did all the other Kimera in the room. They had been very worried that they would be too late to save the child but it seemed there was hope after all. They had first felt the young one when he was feeling utter despair. It was so strong it had transmitted itself to the Kimera over the very long distance. They had mobilized themselves immediately to come retrieve him. The entire plan had been made within two days and they had left on the third day, arriving four days after their departure. Now that they had their child with them they were content. However already they had another worry niggling at the back of their minds and that was the Talon presence on Earth. For now however Hi'el decided to let the matter rest for a day or two. His duty was, as was the duty of all the Kimera, to let Liam know he was loved and pay attention only to him and his needs. They had so much lost time to make up for. He also wanted to get the healers onboard to give him a complete check up so that they could know more about his physiology, he was able to sense them and he knew he had sensed the ship's welcome but had not responded. Maybe that was the extent of his abilities though it was highly unlikely, the Kimera in him was strong and fairly dominant. Filing that away in a mental checklist, Hi'el came out of his daze and a sound from beside him. Liam was crying!

"Child! What's wrong? Has someone upset you?" Hi'el asked in worry.

"No its not that, it's just no one has ever, ever loved me like this. I don't deserve this. It's too much love for someone like me," Liam replied.

Hi'el gathered Liam into his arms and started rubbing his hand in circles around Liam's back and whispering comforting words in his ears, who then started sobbing in earnest completely overwhelmed and giving into to his instincts, which as a child told him that here was someone he could trust and who genuinely cared. Finally, exhausted, he fell asleep still in Hi'el's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: None of the recognizable characters belong to me.

The sun shining on his face woke Liam up. He scrunched his eyes and got up slowly letting himself adjust to the brightness of his surroundings. He was in an unfamiliar room, it was light and airy, the walls made of a biomaterial like the Mothership but in more blue-green tones and somehow far more cheerful. Realising that he was probably still on the Rav'aill he smiled. He was finally gaining a home! No one had ever realised how much he longed for a home and a family. He would occasionally sit in a park near the embassy and watch kids with their parents wishing that he could do stuff like that with his dad. His wishes were finally being answered.

His smile faded, what had Hi'el told the volunteers who had come with him? How had they managed to keep him here? They hadn't harmed the volunteers had they?

Right at that moment, Hi'el walked in. He had sensed Liam's growing panic and had come to calm him down and reassure him. "Child everyone is fine. The volunteers are still here, they were not given a time frame for their trip to the ship. They were taken to the visiting quarters to sleep. Before you ask me, no that is not where we are, you are not a visitor here. This will be your room till we get back to the Kimera homeland. I hope you like it."

Relaxing, Liam answered, "Oh I love it. The view is great and it's sunny. The rooms on the Mothership were awful. And I almost spent no time in my apartment so it is very plain and dull. I have never stayed in such a nice place before. Can I ask you a question?"

Chuckling at Liam's enthusiasm, Hi'el replied, "Of course you can ask me a question, more than one in fact Liam."

"Well I was wondering, how come I look like an adult when I am not even two yet?"

"I was hoping that would be your first question. Actually this almost never happens. Kimera children grow at a faster rate than humans but not quite so fast. This kind of accelerated growth only occurs when the child feels threatened. Now that you are out of danger your body will start going to what it should have been had you had a normal growth rate. This actually brings me to another point. I want you to come with me for a check up with the healers on-board. You are the first human-kimera hybrid and we need to look at you physiology and make a record of it so that should you be hurt or sick we can help you in the best place possible. Did you have a doctor you trusted on Earth?"

Liam made a face, he hated going for check ups but he also understood the need for one. "Dr. Melissa Parks was my doctor on earth. She delivered me and is completely trustworthy. I know she has kept records on me since I was born. She always has me in for check ups every two weeks. I can get her to send you the records if you like or she can even come up here maybe?"

"I think we should give her a call and ask if she would like to come here sometime today and then we can go to the healers with her. In the meantime lets first get you some food. You haven't eaten in a very long time."

Liam followed Hi'el in silence. He was hungry he realised, he just hadn't noticed it. He still had questions though, "Hi'el, is this ship alive?"

Hi'el looked at Liam, he was glad that at least Liam had noticed the ship's welcome, "Yes, the Rav'aill is a living sentient being. If you close your eyes and concentrate you can hear her. Once you hear her try and respond. Don't worry if you can't," he instructed.

Liam closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He concentrated on drowning out all the background noises and he felt more than heard the ship. She was calling out to him. She was happy to see him and was sending her love in the same way the Kimera had the previous day. Concentrating even more Liam tried replying his thanks. The ship heard his response and replied in kind. Saying goodbye for the moment he opened his eyes and looked at Hi'el, "I did it, I could hear her, she was welcoming me on-board and then I replied and she heard that too," Liam said excitedly.

"Good work Liam. I am glad that you followed my instructions so well."

Liam almost glowed in the praise sent his way making Hi'el even gladder he had verbalised what he thought. Liam really needed more people doing that for him.

"Come on now Liam, lets get to breakfast and any questions you have can be answered while you eat."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: None of the recognizable characters belong to me.

Liam could not believe anything. The events of the past day were just too much for him. Such a welcome was certainly not one he expected but he certainly welcomed it. The Kimera were a wonderful race, he was proud to be one of them. He blushed when he remembered how patient they also were. He had not stopped asking questions all through breakfast and was forced to stop when he had come to the dock to wait for Dr. Parks to arrive.

To say she had been surprised at his call would be an understatement. Armed with her files, she was heading up now to the Rav'aill. The Kimera had sent an escort for her.

The shuttle touched down onto the dock and Dr. Parks stepped out. Liam ran up to her and hugged her, "Hi Aunt Lissa. Isn't the ship beautiful? She's a sentient being and I can hear her saying hello to you. Do you want me to say hi back from you?"

Dr. Parks looked on in astonishment at Liam. When they were alone, Liam would act in a freer manner but she had never seen him look so relaxed and happy. His childlike behaviour rather than worrying her was a positive sign in her mind. She had always felt that Liam was still a child and needed to behave like one. Her initial position on the Kimera had been one of scepticism but they were rising in her estimation. "Slow down Liam," she laughed, "go ahead and say hi to the ship from me. Now I want to meet this Hi'el and then young man we can go to the healers here and give them all the data we have and also do a check up on you. And don't make that face at me; your check up was coming up in a few days time anyways. They are important you know Liam. Those who you are dear to would like to make sure they did everything they can to keep you safe."

Hi'el coming up behind the duo smiled inwardly at Dr. Park's mothering. Here was someone who cared for Liam. Seeing Liam's carefree manner around her, Hi'el was heartened to see that Liam had not lost all his childlike innocence, it was just hidden beneath the layers he had built up to protect himself.

After the check up was over, Hi'el sent Liam off with one of the Kimera on board to show him around. He turned around and looked at Dr. Parks who was looking at Liam walking off and smiling. "Dr. Parks I would like to thank you for coming here on such short notice. You mean a lot to Liam and it was wonderful for him to have a familiar face nearby. This past day has been a harrowing experience but he is adjusting remarkably well. It is our eternal regret that we did not sense his presence any earlier. The lost time has made us more determined then ever to show Liam the love he has missed on this planet. You, Dr. Parks seem to be one of the exceptions to that love, for you have shown him love beyond your call and for this the Kimera are most thankful."

"There was never a question that I wouldn't love Liam. I delivered him and have felt a connection since. Besides, I do not see Liam as the adult that he is forced to act as but rather as the child he is. He in turn, acts hi true self with me, the loving child that he is, makes it impossible not to love him. I saw that child becoming more and more pushed aside these past few months as his work becomes more and more demanding. When I arrived on your ship, seeing Liam was like seeing the child re-emerge. For that I am grateful to you, I love Liam like a mother and only want the best for him. Hi'el, I would like to ask you what your plans for the future are? Are you going to take Liam back to the Kimera home planet? What about the Taelons, I realise that you probably did not know about them until you got here but considering your history with them, are you planning to take any action?"

Hi'el chuckled wryly, "Dr. Parks,"

"Oh please call me Melissa, Dr. Parks sounds too formal."

"Melissa then. You have asked the most astute questions. In fact, you have gotten to the heart of the matter. You are absolutely correct in your surmises about our knowledge of the Taelon presence on Earth. We cannot simply leave, it would be a disservice to humanity and we are also honour bound to save the Taelons from their fate. No sentient being should leave another to die. It is callous and cruel, the Kimera are, we hope, neither of those things. We will punish the Taelons, that is certain but we will also do our utmost to also help them."

"Liam, on the other hand is a more difficult issue. There is no doubt in my mind that he will accompany us back to the homeland but I am hesitant to leave behind people that are important to him. People like you Melissa, with whom he has forged such deep links. Even people like his father, don't look so surprised, you know that Liam cares deeply for him. When I look at Agent Sandoval I do not despair for there is still hope for his redemption. He is a man embittered by his lot in life but Liam, I foresee, will bring purpose back to his life. That is also why I am hesitant to simply leave with Liam. Let us leave this serious discussion behind for the moment though Melissa. I would very much like to show you around the Rav'aill and have a meal," Hi'el held out his arm.

"It would be my pleasure Hi'el," replied Melissa Parks, linking her arm with his.


End file.
